Guardian
by TheWint3rWolfAlchemist24
Summary: What would happen of John saw Jim one last time? *temporary hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**From the Author: Sorry I haven't updated very much on my stories... I've been busy with other things guys. Sorry again!**

Chapter 1

Mandie lay her blonde head by Jim's arm. She wished she wasn't faced with this. Why would God do this to her? Why would he take her father away? She didn't know, and was about to cry out when a strange man walked into the room. Mandie looked up. She had never seen him before in her life. He sure did look an awful lot like her father though. Except he had long brown hair, while her father's was red and curly. "Jim?" he asked, his voice soft. Mandie didn't know why, but she immediately fell in love with his voice. It was soothing, yet firm. She didn't know how to describe it. As soon as the stranger approached the bed, he stopped, and saw Mandie. The two stared into each other's eyes for a minute, before Jim opened his eyes and also saw the other man. "John?" he managed. Breaking his searching gaze, he looked up. "Brother, oh my dear brother." John said, placing a hand over the ill man's. "Mandie, this man," Jim began as his daughter turned to him. "Is your Uncle John." John looked at her again and forced a smile. It wasn't that he didn't want to meet her, it was the bittersweet moment; his brother was dying and here he was, having to be strong for his kinfolk. Mandie also forced a smile. If anything, she kind of disliked meeting new people. Her shyness always got in the way. Right now she really hated it. Her father was dying and she had to meet this man? So many questions ran through her mind. Questions like: Why had she never heard of him? Why did he just now show up? A cough brought the two back to the present back. They both focused on Jim. "Mandie, can you step out for a bit? I need to-" He broke off with a cough. After composing himself, he continued, "I need to talk to your Uncle John for a bit." Mandie looked at her father for a while. "Will you be okay?" she asked him, glancing at John. He didn't know why, but John immediately felt that his niece didn't trust him. Jim smiled weakly and said, "I will, Mandie, I will."

* * *

Mandie was outside with Snowball, her white cat. She was growing more and more curious to know what was going on. At long last, John came out of the house, shoulders drooped, hat in hands. He was evidently lost in his thoughts because he didn't regard Amanda as he walked on by. Mandie quickly stood and ran to her father's room. He was still awake. He was. Mandie proceeded to take her place again by his bed side. Jim put a hand on Mandie's blonde hair and closed his eyes to take a nap. Mandie glanced at her locket, not noticing her uncle was slightly hidden behind the doorway, watching the scene as a tear rolled down his sad countenance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day came. He was gone. Mandie fell onto the dirt, sobbing. "Amanda Shaw, you're gonna ruin your dress." Etta Shaw called. Mandie gave her mother a cold glance. John, despite his sadness, felt his temper rise. Why the hell would she mention the fact the her dress being ruined at a time like this? She had just lost her father for heaven's sake! He took a deep breath and walked over to his niece, putting a loving arm around her small, trembling body. Mandie sobbed even harder then. "T-Take me with you, p-please!" she managed. It took all of her will power not to jump in to the grave. John's tears soaked her hand and the dry grass. Mandie, feeling the drops, didn't look up at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of the coffin as dirt was being thrown on top of it.

* * *

The next day was just bitter. When Mandie found out she was to leave with John and leave the woman that wasn't even her mother in her father's house, she ran out of the house, John running after her. She ran quite a distance, making John exert himself to catch up with her. He was getting older, but even though he was in great shape for his age , (40) he still had a hard time catching up to his niece. She ran into the woods, jumping successfully over a creek and eventually stopping at a cliff side. She collapsed, exhausted, with tears in her beautiful clear blue eyes. John approached her, breathing heavily. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned, launching herself into his arms and burying her face into his heaving chest. John was taken by surprise for a minute. Then, sighing, he put his strong arms around his sobbing little niece. She nestled her blonde head between the crook of his neck and shoulder as he nuzzled her hair gently. They stayed like this for sometime until Mandie fell asleep in his arms. John held her like this for sometime, then stood and walked back to Jim's home to get his buggy and take his niece home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As John carried Mandie back, he stopped by to his brother's grave. With tears in his eyes, he said softly, "I'll take care of her, little brother. Don't worry." After standing there for a few minutes, he proceeded to his buggy. He carefully got in, niece still in arms. She groaned slightly as her uncle put her on the seat next to him. John stroked her hair as he sighed. With a heavy heart, he shook the reins. Mandie shifted slightly, but she continued to sleep.

* * *

When John and Mandie arrived at John's mansion, she was still asleep. John carried her down in his strong arms and took her to his quarters. He removed his coat and shoes, as well as his niece's. She stirred as he lay next to her, gently wrapping his arms around her protectively. Mandie groaned. She head a pounding headache. John sighed. His shoulders were pained, as well as his legs. He just lay there, and tried to close his own eyes. "Dad?" he heard a soft murmur. It was his niece. "Shhh, it's me, John. Don't worry sweetheart, I've got you." John whispered. Mandie put her small hand on her uncle's arm. She then proceeded to nuzzling into his chest. John felt a protective nature. He felt as if he was there to protect her from anything, like she was an innocent, beautiful angel God had put in his life to protect. He unconsciously began to sing to her:

**I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. **

**I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**

Mandie fell back asleep and John just lay there, stroking her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John awoke with Mandie still in his arms. His leg joint and shoulders were still aching terribly. But the thing that ached the most was his heart. Especially now that he saw his niece's eyes. Although they were closed, a tear was peeking out of her right eye. John cuddled her closer to his chest. The day was cold and dark. Raindrops attacked the great mansion. "Daddy..." Mandie murmured , half awake. John sighed. That tore his heart. He wanted to give his niece a reassuring kiss, but he didn't know how she would react. Mandie opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of her uncle. She instinctively jumped back. John flinched. "What, where am I?! What's going on!?" She yelled. "Good morning Amanda. I'm sorry to give you such a scare. We're in my home, in Franklin. You already have your own room, but I didn't want to leave you lonely last night, so I just watched over you while you fell asleep last night. You're in my room." John explained. "Oh, um thanks." She said, embarrassed. "You know, you don't have to call me uncle if you don't want to." he told her, still sensing that she didn't trust him. "Ok, thanks. Do you mind showing me to my room?" Mandie said, still having lots of questions on her mind. Questions like, "Did I die? Why does my uncle live in such a fancy and rich place? How did my uncle become rich when my father was so poor? How come he never came to visit until daddy died?" John blinked. "Sure, of course, Amanda." he said, leading her to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week had passed. The relationship between John and his niece was a bit, well, off. He _was _learning new things about her, but she often walked away from him, her shyness getting in the way. John noticed she got flustered and awkward when ever he was near her, even more so when he tried to converse with her. Mandie felt her uncle trying to make an effort to get to know her, but everything was going too fast. And she hated leaving her uncle standing there, but her shyness overcame her courage, no matter how may times she had told her self "today will be different." She just couldn't help it. So, she spent most of her time in her room. Things went on like this for about a month, until one day.

* * *

John was exhausted. The paperwork in his office had piled up, the business trips he took were becoming more and more tiring. He came out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he reached for the comb, he noticed his reflection in the mirror. His face had become more pale, which made the dark rings under his bloodshot eyes. His long red brown hair, tousled. John sighed. Forgetting about combing his hair, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out his clothes for dinner. As he finished pulling his trousers on, he turned and looked at the clock. He realized he was early for dinner by twenty minutes. Sighing, he lay down in his bed and closed his eyes, not realizing that his wet hair was on top of his dress shirt. John fell fast asleep within a matter of minuets.

About fifteen minutes later, Mandie was walking by and found her Uncle John's room open. As she reached in to close it, she found him in there, shirtless and asleep. Mandie would have turned away, had it not been for a scar she found across his chest. looking around, she quietly wandered in and made her way to him. As she approached his bed, she stared at the scar. It could have easily been twelve inches long. It was a pretty deep scar too. But another thing then drew her attention... His countenance. He looked so much like her father, except for his hair. Her father's had been red and curly. His was red brown, and long. And his smile, she had never really seen him smile. As these thoughts ran through her mind, she unconsciously stroked his cheek, her thumb passing by his temple. John let a small sigh escape his lips as he slightly turned his head toward her hand, as if it brought him comfort. Mandie blinked. Then she realized how close she was to him, and quickly left the room.

John, no longer feeling the warmth of his niece's small delicate hand, opened his eyes and looked around. The clock on the mantel place chimed. John sighed again as he put his wet shirt on. He wasn't focused on his appearance, he was more focused on the dream he just awoke from. He could have sworn he had seen an angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At dinner, John and Mandie didn't really talk much. It was rather awkward for Mandie, especially since she walked into his room and saw him shirtless. John was almost finished with his dinner when it began to rain. It was a thunder storm. Mandie hated the thunder storms. She shuddered. John noticed and said, "Not a fan of thunder are you?" Mandie looked up and shook her head. John thought for a moment. "I have some paper work to do in my office, but if you want, you may come up. Just bring something to do." He told his niece. Mandie looked at him again. "Thanks," she murmured shyly, as she blushed. John couldn't help but smirk slightly.

* * *

As the rain kept tumbling down, Mandie made her way to the third floor, which was where the office was. Mandie knocked lightly on the door and she heard her uncle say, "Come in." Mandie opened the door slowly, and her uncle looked up. Mandie couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him wearing his glasses. John was surprised. He had longed to make her at least smile, but here she was, giggling. He smiled warmly. "I know, I look older don't I?" Mandie nodded as she blushed. He stood and lead her to a nearby couch. "You can sit here and do what ever you'd like. You can sketch, sleep, talk to me, or read. I have tons of books up here that I have a bad habit of leaving instead of returning them to the library downstairs." Mandie noticed that the couch was near the fireplace. She guess he knew she got cold easily. "Thank you, daddy- er I mean Uncle John." Mandie said, silently scolding herself for making a fool of herself. John searched her face and sat next to her. "You know if you don't feel comfortable calling me uncle, you can just call me John, or stranger." He said with a grin. Mandie giggled again. "You don't need to be afraid of me, Amanda. I'm not a tyrant." Mandie giggled again. "Now, I have to go and do some paper work, ok?" "Ok, thanks!"

* * *

Two hours passed and Mandie had sketched, read, and now, she was sleepy. It was eleven at night and the storm raged on. Every time Mandie closed her eyes, the thunder awoke her. Eventually, her heavy eyes overcame her and she fell asleep. John was finally done with his paper work and said, "Ok Amanda, I'm done with-" He stopped. With a chuckle, he went to her side and picked her up in his arms. Mandie stirred the instant he picked her up. "Uncle John, can I- can I sleep with you?" She asked tiredly. John smiled. " Of course Mandie." He said.

When they got to his room, he removed her shoes and tucked her in. Then, he removed his jacket, vest and shoes, and lay next to his little niece. Mandie curled up by her uncle. "Can I tell you a secret, Uncle John?" She whispered tiredly. John leaned in closer. "You can tell me anything, my little blue eyes." He said softly. "I love you Uncle John." She said, giving him a tiny peck on his cheek. John gazed at her in amazement. After a few minuets of surprise, he kissed her forehead gently and held her protectively in his strong arms. "I love you too, my little blue eyes." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

That same night, Mandie dreamt about her father. She wandered through the meadow with her bow and quiver full of arrows. The deer target was there too. Pulling an arrow, she drew the string back and aimed for the heart. Taking a deep breath, she let go of the arrow. The arrow flew strait into the target's heart, and Mandie was excited. She had practiced for years on that same old target and she finally hit it! Jim came up behind her and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, Mandie." He said with a huge smile. Mandie turned and hugged him tightly. "Oh, daddy! I missed you so much!" she cried. Jim grasped her hand as they walked on. "Come now, darling. You'll see me soon enough." He said tenderly. Mandie looked up and said, "Yes, but how much longer?" "Oh, Mandie. You'll see. God has a plan for you. Don't you see? Now, how about we go by the creek?" Mandie smiled and they took off running.

* * *

While Mandie was dreaming, John was still awake. It was now one in the morning. He sighed. Lately, He hadn't been getting any rest. He didn't know what it was, or when it began. He just knew that it was affecting him. Looking down at his niece, his lips emitted a soft smile. 'Oh, Mandie. How could a sweet child like you go through so much?' he thought. He gave her cheek a soft kiss. Mandie's blonde head was on John's shoulder, and his arm protectively around her. There was a flash of lightning outside the window. John turned his head just as another flash struck, lighting up his intense, yet soft blue eyes. The soft rain outside set him at ease, but it didn't lull him to sleep. Mandie stirred. Her own blue eyes fluttered open, meeting her uncle's. "Uncle John, why are you still awake?" she asked, groggily. "I can't sleep. But the real question is, why did you wake up?" he asked, a bit worriedly. "I don't know, but I was having a pleasant dream about daddy and I." The last few words came out in a whisper. John saw the tears in her eyes as yet another flash of lightning struck. He held her closer and sighed. He could feel his own tears about to drop. Mandie felt her uncle's hand stroke her hair. "Mandie, I feel guilty for not being there for my brother when he needed me the most, but I swore to him that I would protect you even if it meant going to heaven." John said, his emotions beginning to stir. Mandie said nothing; instead, she wept on his shoulder, silently praying that it didn't have to come to that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John Shaw woke up later that day, feeling feverish. Mandie was no where in sight. "Mandie?" he called, only to find he had lost his voice.


End file.
